Curiosity
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: A re-enacted scene from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Tsukitachi and Iva play the same flirtatious and seductive game as Jack and Elizabeth did.


_**I own nothing**_

* * *

"We're much alike. You and I. I and you. Us,"Tsukitachi said persuasively moving towards her.

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and and moral center..."Iva said turning to him.

"And personal hygiene," she added looking at his dirt exterior with disgust. Tskuitachi lifted his arm and sniffed to check if he smelled bad. He put his arm down and walked over to her.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side. I know it." Tsukitachi was now standing beside the beauty who was currently looking out to the sea.

"You seem very certain," Iva said looking to him.

"One word love. _Curiousity_. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you wanted. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist," he whispered leaning closer and putting emphasis on the words curiosity and resist. 

Iva thought back to a few days when he asked her to persuade him into giving back the East India Company's official warrant for his capture. When they finished their brief chat she had taken out Tsukitachis compass that would point in the direction of the thing you want the most. And it pointed to Tsukitachi. She opened and closed the compass repeatedly thinking it's reading was incorrect because she was certain she wanted Hirato. Her fiance.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" The question cut off Tsukitachi's seductive attitude and look her fully in the face. He was offended.

"Uh my compass works fine," he stated in a regal tone. Iva raised an eyebrow. Then she decided that two could play the game.

" Because you and I *are* alike, there will come a moment to show it. To do the right thing,"she said.

"Oh I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by,"Tsukitachi said waving his hand in the distance as he walked to the other side of the cannon and leaned on the side of the deck. She quickly walked over to his side and leaned over the deck.

"You'll have the chance to do something. Something courageous," Iva said drumming her hands on the side of the deck. He turned his gaze back to her.

" And when you do you'll discover something. That you're a good man,"she added looking to him.

"All evidence to the contrary," he grinned and looked back out to the vast ocean. She smiled and looked out to the sea as well.

"I have faith in you," the beauty said as she turned around and leaned her back against the deck. "Want to know why,"she continued lowering her voice.

"Do tell it dearie," he said in an amused voice. Iva leaned in closer to him

"_Curiousity._ You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist," Iva whispered each word slowly and emphasised curiosity just like Tsukitachi did earlier.

"You're going to want to know," she said inching forward slightly," what..it..tastes like." The last words she spoke were heavily laced with seduction which made Tsukitachi want the teal haired beauty more than ever. Their lips were just an inch apart.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." His voice had gone hoarse and his breathing quickened. He moved closer to the girl so their lips could finally meet but she backed up slightly but still kept her mouth an inch away from his. Iva was teasing him. His fingers grazed her lips as he brushed back the long strands of teal hair that had blown in her face. She lowered her eyes and moved slightly towards him.

"But-," Iva started pulling back slightly," seeing as you're a good man I know that you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor."

Tsukitachi started closing the distance towards them. Despite her seductive teasing, Iva found herself wanting to kiss the interesting man in front of her, to feel his fingers tangle in her hair as they shared a forbidden and lustful kiss. But suddenly Tsukitachi jerked back and turned to look out at the ocean again.

She fully opened her eyes and looked at his golden eyes.

"Im proud of you. Tsukitachi,"she whispered disappointedly.


End file.
